Combustion monitoring via cylinder pressure is used to develop engine combustion strategies and their control on nearly all engines in the research and development environment. However, cylinder pressure based monitoring systems on production engines remain short on capability, and are expensive and unreliable, thus limiting their applicability to only the highest power density and highest efficiency applications where their benefits can be justified against their cost.
Like reference symbols in the various drawings indicate like elements.